


Your Mission, Should You Decide to Accept It...

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is always a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mission, Should You Decide to Accept It...

The cold of the shower's glass door against Leonard's back contrasted sharply with the heat of the man in front of him and the warm water that streamed down over them both. He gasped into the spray, swallowing convulsively when the droplets fell into his open mouth. 

Jim groaned and clamped his lips to Leonard's neck, sucking _hard_. Leonard gasped as the sensation shot down his body and straight to his cock, his need billowing up like the steam within the shower stall and surrounding them both.

″Jim. God, Jim.″ Leonard clutched at Jim's shoulder and pulled them even closer, wanting _moremoremore_ , not caring whether the marks Jim left on his body would be visible above his uniform in the morning. 

Jim's hands moved from Leonard's ass, one to grab the shower ledge for the balance stolen by Leonard's grasping and the other to bury itself in Leonard's hair. He slid his fingers through soaked strands and scratched light trails against the scalp before just cradling Leonard's head to himself and holding them close. ″Love you, Bones.″ 

His ass now pressed against cold glass, Leonard shivered. He tightened his grip on Jim's shoulder and slipped his other arm around the Jim's back, tracing fingers up his spine and pulling them together. They both jolted slightly when their cocks came into contact. Jim groaned again, the sound even needier this time, and arched at the touch. The movement sent them both off balance, sliding on the slippery tiles and nearly tumbling them to the floor before Jim's hand on the ledge saved them from a hard fall with all their tender parts very much exposed. 

Eyes wide, Jim stared at Leonard, still supporting a good portion of his weight as Leonard struggled to right himself. Catching Jim's gaze, Leonard stared back for a moment before his lips quirked into a grin and a soft huff of laughter escaped him. Jim rolled his eyes slightly and released a sigh that sounded very much like relief.

″Oh, we're not done yet, Jim. Don't you worry about that.″ Leonard knew his grin was nothing short of wicked. Jim's only answer was a cocky smile, one that Leonard knew he just _had_ to wipe off the kid's face. 

Leonard pushed Jim back towards the bench that ran along the side of the enclosure and pressed on his shoulders until Jim obediently sat, though, being Jim, _sprawled_ was a far more accurate term. Jim inhaled sharply when his skin touched the cool tile, but Leonard felt little sympathy for him considering he wouldn't be caring about the temperature for long. Before Jim could open his mouth and make a comment, however, Leonard forestalled any complaints with a finger pressed to Jim's full lips.

They maintained eye contact, neither daring look away nor blink, as Jim darted his tongue out to caress the finger for a moment before closing his lips around the digit and sucking firmly, then fluttering his tongue across the tip. 

Leonard closed his eyes and savored the feeling for a moment before he regained his composure enough to reclaim his finger from Jim's clever mouth and, still without a word, pressed a hand to each of Jim's shoulders, pressing him back firmly against the cool tile. Leonard trailed his fingers down smooth flesh and leaned over, taking the straining erection fully into his mouth.

As expected, Jim keened and arched, feet scrabbling against the slick floor in an effort to push his hips off the bench. Leonard took his struggles in stride, continuing to press him back against the tile, even as he pulled off Jim's cock until just the head remained inside his mouth. In a burst of inspiration, he treated Jim's cock to the similar treatment Jim had given Leonard's finger.

Jim's entire body went taut for a long moment before he collapsed back against the bench. He struggled against Leonard's hold and Leonard allowed him to pull one arm free, maintaining his grip on the other for balance. Jim lifted his hand to slide up the back of Leonard's neck and into his hair, grasping the strands though not exerting pressure, as though unsure of whether he wanted to press Leonard down for more or push him off for a break.

Before Jim could make up his mind, Leonard chose for him, advancing once again and taking as much of Jim into his throat as he could, the gasping, breathy moans a heady backdrop to his efforts.

When he next pulled back, Leonard rolled his eyes up and could catch a glimpse of Jim's face from where his head was lolled onto his shoulder. His eyes were squeezed shut and there was a curious mix of tension and wonder across his features. And, Leonard noted, the cocky smirk was long gone. 

Mission accomplished.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Your Mission, Should You Decide to Accept It...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160001) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
